


You Make My Life Colorful

by hikachuuu



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Everything is soft, Fluff, M/M, daehyun is literally satan, pastel boy jongup, slight angst, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachuuu/pseuds/hikachuuu
Summary: “Ah, more flowers? That’s so fuckin’ nerdy,” Daehyun scoffed, but his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. “Who would even do that?”“Well I think they’re lovely,” Jongup spoke softly as he hugged the flowers to his chest gently. “I hope the sender knows I appreciate him and his efforts.”orDaehyun is literally the King of Hell and falls in love at first sight with soft pastel boy Moon Jongup. Soft chaos ensues as he tries to woo him. Jokes on him, Jongup is already wooed.





	You Make My Life Colorful

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this idea literally came from me calling daehyun "dae-vil" and then i made this status:  
> Can I get uuuuuh, one DaeUp fic with Daehyun as the king of hell who falls in love with a soft dancer who is shy and generally quiet. Dae comes to earth for shits and giggles when he meets Jongup and just falls in love at first sight. So he tries to woo him and secretly brings him flowers every week, but Jongup knows they're from him even though Daehyun pretends they aren't from him like "Wow, that's so fuckin' nerdy, who would do that?" and Jongup just smiles and holds them to his chest and is like "Well I think they're lovely and I hope the sender knows I really appreciate him and his efforts." Then Daehyun just:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> the i commented "in the end jongup becomes the pretty, sweet, and gentle queen of hell, yes."
> 
> anyways kind of mixes christianity/judaism with some greek/roman mythology. this was supposed to be short, like a 1-2000 words with fluff, no plot, but then, a plot happened it and it got kinda long.

Daehyun lounged in his throne, the drab black and blue interior of the room left him bored and after many of eons, the colors ugly to him. He needed a break, he needed something bright, colorful, and lively, not that one could find something lively in the Kingdom of Hell. Granted many people had misconceptions about hell, it wasn’t all fire and brimstone, only a little, it was mostly condemning souls to be extinguished after the foul deeds they did in life. That was his punishment after betraying Father, that and being stuck with Youngjae for all eternity, what a little shit. Speaking of that little shit…

“Youngjae! Get over here you imp,” There was a puff of red and gold smoke and he felt a smack on his head with some heavy object, probably a book. “Ow! The hell, man?”

“I am not an imp, you bell pepper nosed imbecile,” The other fallen angel fluffed black wings and stared at Daehyun. “What can I do for you, _Lucifer_?”

“Don’t call me by _that_ name, I cast it aside eons ago, _Ramiel_ ,” Daehyun hissed back and stood from his throne. “I need you to rule for a while so I can go to the human world; I need a change of pace, I miss flowers.”

“We were literally cast from heaven because you were jealous of the humans and threw a temper tantrum,” Youngjae deadpanned and crossed his arms completely unimpressed by Daehyun. “But if it gets you to stop being a little bitch, go on. I could use the quiet and you’re so loud.”

“More like you want to be alone with Zelos, I know you, Youngjae, neither of you are ah,” Daehyun made a thoughtful noise and tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Discreet or quiet, anyways, tell Junhong I said hello, I’ll be back whenever.”

“Or don’t come back, I’d be fine with that.”

Daehyun threw up his middle finger before he disappeared into a black and blue cloud of smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been three days since Daehyun went to the human’s plane of existence that was Earth and it was still as shitty as he remembered, but there were flowers. He’d been to a few different countries, but he’d finally gone back to South Korea after twenty-four years or so and it had changed quite a bit. Spring was in full swing, the cherry blossoms in bloom, and couples doing gross couple things. He sat on a bench and just people watched and wondered why Father favored these creatures over him, he was literally the bringer of light, the morning star. He was still bitter, okay.

“Excuse me?” A soft voice brought him out of thoughts and looked up and saw the softest human with the purest soul he’d ever seen. “I was going to feed ducks, but then I noticed you looked a little lonely, would you care to join me?”

Daehyun blinked up at the man, okay, not to be cliché, but also he meant this in the highest compliment, but clearly, this person was an angel. If you ignore the fact angels are actually hideous and terrifying, he would know considering he was one. The man was simply cherubic in every sense of the word with his sweet puppy eyes. Soft pink hair with a white flower crown nested on top, a black choker, an oversized pastel pink sweater, and ripped jeans. He felt a weird feeling in his chest and made a stressed noise, but then cleared his throat.

“Yes, I…,” The man smiled and he suddenly felt a repetitive thumping in his chest, which was weird because he definitely didn’t have a heart. “Do you generally ask strangers to feed ducks with you?”

“No, not really, but I come here often enough and I know regulars and tourists when I see them,” He held his hand out and Daehyun took it letting the man help him up. “I notice people who don’t fit either of those categories. I’m Moon Jongup by the way.”

“Is your last name moon to reflect how pure and light your soul is like the full moon or…” Daehyun coughed and laughed awkwardly. “I mean, my name is, uh Jung Daehyun, I’m new here.”

“That’s an interesting pickup line, but no, besides, my soul like the moon has a few dark spots I think.” He smiled softly and motioned for Daehyun to follow him to a pond nearby where all the ducks ran up to Jongup, but eyed Daehyun wearily. He crouched down and reached out for the ducks that waddled around him. “He’s a friend, it’s okay, look, and I have oats, seeds, and dried fruits today. Come here, they’re very nice, they’ll eat right from your hand.”

“I’ve never fed ducks before, are you sure?” At this Jongup turned his head and smiled brightly, okay, seriously this kid was too cute and Daehyun as a little angry by it. He slowly inched his way over and crouched down next to him. “I thought they ate bread and fish.”

“Bread is very bad for them and their environment, it causes deformations like angel wing in them and other waterfowl plus pollutes their ponds,” His voice was so soft and gentle as he tossed the food to the ducks. He held the bag out to Daehyun and smiled brightly. “Go ahead, take a handful and toss it where ever you like, they’ll run to it.”

He tossed some of the food mixture to the ducks that made happy noises and quickly pecked at the food.  He went to toss more when Jongup stopped him and made him hold his hand out and the fluffiest, yellow duckling waddled over and nervously, at first, ate from his hand.

“Oh, look, I think she likes you, that one hasn’t even eaten from my hand yet,” Once again he was graced with that sweet bunny toothed smile, honestly, was Cupid out here trying to play a trick on him? That tiny naked shithead better not be playing games like this on him or so help him, God. “Goodness, look at them, they’re all so cute.”

Somehow they ended up at a coffee shop across from the dance academy Jongup worked at as they shared a slice of tiramisu over hot chocolate. Jongup was apparently a dancer, during the day from 8 AM to 4 PM he was a dance academy instructor in contemporary dance. Then from 5 PM to 6:30 PM on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he volunteered at the community center teaching children to dance. He also sang during the weekends at a small lounge, like why would Father let such an ethereal being end up in a forsaken place like this?

“Has anyone ever told you’re a good person?”

“I’m not, there’s being a decent human being and then there are jerks who only think of themselves,” He set his fork down and leaned back in his seat. “Which one are you?”

“I…I’m pretty sure I’m a monster, I think,” Daehyun said softly and Jongup tilted his head curiously as he waited for him to elaborate on what he meant. “Out of jealousy I kind of…ruined my whole family, now I can’t see many of them, the loneliness is what I deserve I guess.”

“No one deserves to be lonely just because a moment of weakness, loneliness is awful,” His eyes were downcast now as he fiddled with his sweater paws. “I think you should try to fix it, I don’t have a family, but I think yours still loves you very much. If there’s a chance for it to still work out, you should try to make it work.”

He could taste the envy and sadness that emitted from Jongup’s being and such emotions shouldn’t come from someone like him. He was good and wholesome, too good for this world literally. However, there was something else familiar now that he concentrated, had he come across this soul before? Where…?

“Not have a family? Do they live far away?”

“Ah, no, my mother died when I was five and she taught me to see the beauty in everything and just to be a good person,” He smiled fondly and looked up at Daehyun. There it was again, that rapid thumping in his chest. “Someone saved her life right before she found out she was going to have me and from that day on, she did what she could to help people, even though we didn’t have a lot in life. Always help those less fortunate than yourself.”

“I just…are you sure you aren’t an angel?”

“Positive, I don’t think God would want me anyways, according to many people at least.”

“What the hell, why not? You’re very selfless.” Humans were trash, Jongup was an angel confirmed. “What do they know? Are they God? Who are they to pass judgment on you?”

“I…well I, I don’t um, like women? You know in… _that_ way,” Jongup’s cheeks suddenly matched his shirt and hair, what a soft boy, Daehyun was angry again. He didn’t know how to deal with this. “However I am not concerned about where I’m going after I die, I’m just trying to live the best life possible.”

“First of all, pretty sure God doesn’t care what the gender of the person is of who you love just as long as you love freely and purely.” There was a beat of silence before Daehyun continued so he could collect his thoughts. “Also if you live a good life, it’s okay, don’t murder, steal, commit adultery, all that and you’re fine.”

“Ah, maybe, but at the end of the day I’m just trying to make people happy,” He looked at his watch and made a noise. “I need to go, I hope we’ll see each other again, I enjoyed your company, Daehyun.”

“Yeah, definitely, get home safely, I’ll see you again.”

“Wait,” Jongup stood up and took off the flower crown on his head and placed it on Daehyun’s head. “I knew this would look good on you, you just give off kingly vibes. Good night, have a wonderful evening.”

Daehyun just laughed nervously and waved Jongup off because oh boy, if only he knew.

 

* * *

 

 

He stormed into the throne room, startling Junhong who was reading at a table and Youngjae who was going over some documents. The two looked him and took in his frazzled, flower crown-wearing appearance. He held a hand up when he saw Youngjae open his mouth and spoke first.

“Don’t say anything, just…don’t, I have a problem,” He sat at the table across from Junhong and beckoned Youngjae over. “Hello Zelos, it’s been awhile, anyways, I have a problem.”

“Does it have something to do with that flower crown?” Youngjae asked as he sat next to Junhong who snorted. “That’s very…not you.”

“Exactly, I have a question; can Cupid’s arrows work on me?” The two gave him a strange look and he elaborated. “I met this human, he feeds ducks, volunteers with children, an overall good person, but I’m sure he’s an angel because people are trash and he did weird things to my chest.”

“Oh, is Satan getting a heart finally?” Junhong leaned forward and grinned widely. “As an angel, fallen or not, I don’t think a fellow angel’s powers would affect you. Who would have thought the _Morning Star_ would feel for something he hated so much.”

“First of all, choke. He can’t be a human, he’s too good and,” Daehyun looked around as if someone might be listening and whispered. “I’ve felt his soul signature before, but it was like…twenty-four years ago or something. He would have aged if he was human.”

“He was probably a child or something and you passed by him, stop thinking too much,” Youngjae rolled his eyes and rested his chin on his palm. “Anyways, are you trying to woo him? You know humans, like, die, right?”

“Yes, but for once I want something that’s not…not evil? It’s pure, it’s love, I’ve never been in love, but,” He huffed, mildly flustered at these feelings he was experiencing. “I want to impress him even if it’s just for a short time, I’d like for him to be mine.”

“Holy shit dude, you really got it bad, okay, well maybe talk about his interests, and then surprise him with flowers?” Youngjae said while Junhong nodded along. “Take him on dates or whatever it is humans do. Court him, besides he’s not a woman so you don’t need to worry about human-angel hybrids and our heavenly brother Uriel getting mad and flooding the earth again.”

“Honestly, I get cast out because I didn’t think humans were necessary, but he kills a good chunk of the population and gets praised, how is that fair?”

“You also coveted Father’s throne, so, I mean…”

“Shut up, Youngjae and don’t you laugh Junhong!”

 

* * *

 

 

Daehyun did exactly what the two had suggested, he spent time with Jongup a few days a week, feeding ducks, getting coffee, giving him small gifts, and let the other try to teach him to dance. Daehyun picked it up rather easily, but he was nowhere near as good as Jongup, the man sometimes moved like water other times he was sharp and precise. If this was love, he was glad he was experiencing with someone like Jongup, this man made all the angels look like demons with how inherently good he was.

Except his dancing was pure sin, his entire demeanor would change, he went from this soft, gentle, shy, and quiet being to…well Satan. Everything about the way he moved his hips and his facial expressions made him look like lust and sin personified. Clearly, this was magic of some sort; Daehyun could find no other way to explain it. Every time Daehyun was with him that feeling would come back, maybe Junhong was right, maybe he was finally getting a heart, but it only beat for Jongup.

“Daehyun,” Came a soft, sweet voice, and looked up to see Jongup smiling; his crooked bunny teeth forever a highlight of his day. Maybe this was the closest he’d ever get to heaven again. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing really, I was just amazed by your dancing, as always.” Jongup smiled and plopped down next to him. Their pinkies just barely touching, what would it be like to hold his hand? “You’re so passionate by it, I feel blessed witnessing it.”

“You’re too sweet to someone like me.”

“No, someone like you deserves an entire kingdom, I wish could be sweeter to you.”

Jongup just smiled once more and rested his head on Daehyun’s shoulder, this is a feeling he’d like for all of eternity. He would atone for every sin he had if he could keep this if he could keep him, but he would never be selfish enough to force Jongup into the dark, cold, lonely abyss he was from.

For the past few weeks Daehyun had flowers delivered to Jongup’s workplace every week, he may or may not have used his powers to watch Jongup’s reaction. The thing about Jongup was he knew the meaning of every flower on earth so Daehyun used that to his advantage. The first bouquet he has sent were beautiful lavender colored roses; _love at first sight_ , Jongup made a noise and covered his face with his hands. He held the roses and just smiled as he read the card, not answering his co-workers when they asked who they were from.

_When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew._

The second bouquet were gardenias, _secret love_ , Jongup once again ignored his co-workers when they asked who they were from. The card held another message for his eyes only.

_I love you more than yesterday, but less than tomorrow._

The third week he sent heliotropes, _eternal love_ , and violets, _loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness_ , Jongup made a noise and read the card as he walked out the door of the academy.

_Together with you is my favorite place._

Daehyun waited at the park like he always did for Jongup, the young man cradled the flowers so carefully as to not crush or wilt them. When he saw Daehyun he walked a little faster, cheeks tinted pink, a small smile on his lips.

“Ah, more flowers? That’s so fuckin’ nerdy,” Daehyun scoffed, but his cheeks started to burn with embarrassment. “Who would even do that?”

“Well I think they’re lovely,” Jongup spoke softly as he hugged the flowers to his chest gently. “I hope the sender knows I appreciate him and his efforts.”

Daehyun’s face turned as red as a rose and he just grumbled for them to go get dinner and Jongup laughed, sweet and melodic.

 

* * *

 

 

“Guys, what do I do? I’m so in love with him, it hurts, I want to be with him, but I can’t. It feels like there’s a gaping hole in my chest,” He groaned and laid his cheek on the table, words slurred from his cheek being squished. “I could never give him eternal damnation in Hell, but also, if I told him I was literally the Devil, he’d think I was crazy.”

“Why don’t you show him your horns, wings, and tail?” Junhong asked from the chair he was seated in across from Daehyun. “If he loves you, he’ll accept you for what you are. If he doesn’t then humans are truly the trash you say they are.”

“Junhong has a point, you have him on a pedestal, but you don’t really know what he does when you’re not around,” Youngjae rubbed circles on his back soothingly. “You need to do this for both of you; he has the right to know who you truly are, especially if you’re the owner of his heart like he is yours.”

“Yeah, okay, you’re right.” Daehyun sighed in defeat, but they had a point, like always.

Jongup managed to drag Daehyun to his house, the bouquets he had given him artfully hung upside down on the wall. Each with the card they came with pinned underneath, word art sticker decals above read _Love is a Gift_. He looked at Jongup who smiled brightly and spoke when Daehyun could not.

“You’re so sweet to me, I had to show you what I did with your gifts,” Jongup kissed his cheek and pulled him to the kitchen. “I knew they were from you from the start, you’re not very subtle, asking me flower meanings and all that.”

“Ah, shut up, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Daehyun muttered and glared at the pastel purple teacup Jongup placed in front of him “Anyways, there’s something I need to get off my chest. A few things, but I’m…I’m scared you’ll hate me afterward.”

“I don’t think I could hate you, all you’ve ever done was show me love and be kind to me. Hey, look at me,” He placed his hands on Daehyun’s cheeks and gently turned his head so he could look him in the eyes. “I was lonely for so long, I have friends, co-workers, and students who love me, but I was still sad. I felt empty, but from the moment I saw you, met you, I was drawn to you, my heart suddenly felt full.”

“You deserve so much better than me, I’m literally a monster,” He took Jongup’s hands from his cheeks and held them in his hands. This was it, it was now or never. “Close your eyes don’t open them until I say so.”

“Okay, just don’t leave me, please.”

“I won’t. You make my life colorful; it’s been blue and monochrome for too long,” Daehyun relaxed and let the change take hold, he could feel the horns sprout from his forehead, wings protrude from his back, and tail unfurl as it swished around. “Please don’t scream, please, if you do it’ll break the heart you created for me. Open your eyes.”

Jongup opened his eyes and blinked, but didn’t scream, which as good, but otherwise didn’t react to his appearance. He just reached up and ran his fingertips along his horns, but then he smiled brightly and Daehyun’s heart almost burst from his chest.

“Beautiful.”

“You’re not scared?”

“Should I be?”

“Yes, I’m…I am a monster, remember how I said I tore my family apart? Well, I’m Lucifer, or well, that’s my official title after King of Hell,” Daehyun couldn’t look Jongup in the eyes, so instead opted to stare at their hands and interlocked fingers. “This is why I don’t deserve you, you’re such a pure and wonderful being, and I am in absolute awe of you. You showed me why humans are Father’s favorite children.”

“Then I guess that would make me the queen of hell?” Daehyun looked up and Jongup smiled brightly, eyes disappeared into crescent moons. “If you would have me?”

“Jongup, I—”

“If we’re supposed to be together, if this is what is being willed, then I won’t fight it,” He ran his fingers through Daehyun’s hair and sighed softly. “If giving up paradise to spend eternity with you is what I have to do, then I will there’s nothing for me here anyway. My mother is no longer of this world; her family completely disowned her and me. My father…or…whatever he is was a _real_ monster. I don’t have any obligations, only to you.”

“What do you mean your father was a monster?”

“At the time, he was mother’s boyfriend; she was seventeen, bright, kind, and she wanted to be a nurse. She wanted to help people,” He fiddled with the locket he wore, one that had belonged to his mother. “But he…he did something awful to her and no one believed her, she was mocked and ridiculed for weeks following the incident. She decided to take her life, it was late, no one was around and she stood on the edge of the bridge when a man stopped her.”

Why was this story familiar? Something about this…

“He caught her by the wrist, told her not to be selfish, there was a precious little life that now relied on her,” Jongup sighed softly, voice wavered with emotion. “And that life was me, she ran away from home after he parents tried to get her to abort me, but she loved me, even though part of me…part of me is from _that_ monster.”

Daehyun suddenly remembered that night, he saw a young girl on a bridge, felt the dark emotions in her soul, which was so pure and bright, but it had been tainted by the filth of this world. He also felt another little soul, she was carrying a child, but she obviously didn’t know and something in him felt compelled to help her. That would explain why Jongup’s soul signature was so familiar. By saving her, he saved Jongup.

“I knew your mother; I saved her that was me, I…that’s why your soul signature felt familiar when I first met you.”

“Then you saved me, from that day our destinies have been intertwined, I’m meant to be yours,” He wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck and buried his face there. “I can’t wait to go home with you and be with you for eternity.”

“I can’t wait either, but we’ll have to wait, I can’t take you while you have a physical body,” He hoisted Jongup up, the young man wrapped his legs around Daehyun’s waist as he shuffled to the living and retracted his wings so he could comfortably sit on the couch. “But I suppose that gives me time to redecorate, it’s not your style, very drab and boring.”

“Alright, I like pastels, flowers, oh; you will have ducks, won’t you?”

“Yes, whatever you like, you will have.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was nothing more intimidating than standing at the gates of Heaven; Himchan was giving him dirty looks, understandable, considering what he did. Still, it had been years, really he should let it go.

“Hey Raphael, I need to speak to Michael,” Daehyun hoped Himchan wouldn’t beat his ass for calling him by his official title or using Yongguk’s official title, but this was serious business. “Please, it’s important, do this and you’ll never have to deal with me again.”

“Fine, whatever, he’s where he always is, you better not be planning anything or I will snuff out your existence like the cockroach you are,” Himchan all but hissed as Daehyun wearily moved past him. “Forsaken snake.”

Daehyun found Yongguk shifting through some archives in the Holy Library and cleared his throat. Yongguk didn’t even look up when he spoke, but still addressed the other.

“Brother, it’s been awhile, what can I do for you that won’t destroy humanity?”

“You already know, don’t make me say it.”

“No, I want to hear you say it, it’s the least you can do, after all, we are still cleaning up your mess,” Yongguk said and set the manila folder he had down and motioned for Daehyun to sit down. “You won’t like what I have to say anyway.”

“I won’t? Well, there’s this human, his name is Moon Jongup, he has the purest soul I have ever seen and I,” He looked down, not wanting to see the smug look on Yongguk’s face. “I have fallen for him and he has fallen for me, but I’m scared for his soul because it’s me he loves.”

“Moon Jongup, did you know he is going to die soon?” Daehyun looked at him; there was suddenly fearful look on his face. “Oh, so you didn’t? However it’ll be temporary, his heart will stop, but he has a choice to make, you or living life until the ripe age of seventy-two where he will die happily in his sleep surrounded by students he helped.”

“If he chooses me…will he be able to see his mother again?”

“He’s special, he’ll be able to move freely between heaven and hell, so yes, but it would be ideal if he chose life.” Yongguk rested his chin on his palm. “But humans do foolish things while they’re in love. Treat him well, Daehyun, as you have been doing. Farewell, Brother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daehyun had to sit with the knowledge that Jongup was going to die on his mind, he didn’t know when or how, but it was slowly driving him crazy. So every night he cradled him in arms, played with his hair, sung him to sleep. Jongup would laugh and ask why he was being so sweet and Daehyun would just smile. He didn’t need this gnawing on his mind, but he had to mentally and emotionally prepare himself, even if the end result was Jongup being his sooner rather than later.

“I’m going to run to the corner store real quick, I’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” Daehyun looked up from the book he was trying to make sense of, Milk and Honey. Why was it all so sad? “I’ll get those little strawberry mochis you like so much, okay?”

“Okay, but come here first,” Jongup waddled over and Daehyun pulled him into his lap and kissed all over his face before he finally kissed his lips. Jongup covered he face and made a stressed noise. “I love you, be safe.”

“I will be safe! Now I’m all hot and red in the face, you devil.”

“The one and only, now hurry back, love.”

“I will, love you most,” Jongup said quietly before he kissed the top of Daehyun’s head and got off his lap to go put his shoes on. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Fifteen minutes passed Daehyun expected to hear the passcode beep, but nothing happened. Sometimes Jongup would talk with people or see a cute animal and get distracted, but something didn’t feel right. He slipped his shoes on and ran out the door, he felt a little sick, like he shouldn’t have let Jongup go, he knew he was going to die, he really should have gone with him to prevent it. When he got the corner store there was a crowd, ambulance, and several cop cars. He pushed through the crowd and his heart dropped, there was Jongup surrounded by two paramedics, there was blood gushing from his abdomen.

“Excuse me, please let me through, I, he’s my,” The police tried to hold him back but he pushed past them and kneeled next to the Jongup, the other barely lucid grabbed his hand. “Hey, look, you’re gonna be fine, you’re supposed to live to be like, seventy-two.”

“Ah, th…that’s oddly specific, but,” His eyes fluttered closed and made a pained noise. “S’hurts, m’gonna nap, f’rgot mochi, sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s fine, just promise to wake up, okay?”

The paramedics shooed him away so they could get Jongup up on the gurney and like that the ambulance was gone. Daehyun, literally Satan, actual King of Hell, broke down in hysterics because that’s all he could do. Whatever choice Jongup made he’d support it, but he didn’t think this would hurt him so bad. Who would have thought within a few short months, he’d fall for one of the beings he so despised, said being would change him for the better, and love him despite the atrocities he had committed. The thought of losing him, was terrifying, what if it was decided he would be in heaven for eternity and could never see him again? Daehyun would turn Earth, Heaven, Hell, and every other place in the infinite space upside down to get him back if that was the case.

When he arrived at the hospital, he saw Jongup, two actually, one was his physical body and the other his soul. He stood next to his bed and looked up when Daehyun came in; he knew he looked a mess, with a blotchy face, red eyes, and swollen eyelids.

“I’m not sure what has me more perplexed the fact my body is there and I’m here or the fact Satan is crying.”

“Shut up, I’ve been preparing myself for this for weeks and it still ruined me,” He sat down in the chair by the bed and rubbed his temples. “You have a choice to make; I’ll support whatever you choose. You aren’t dead yet, you don’t need to make the choice right away.”

“I went to back to get your mochi because I forgot it and suddenly there was an armed robber, did you know getting shot hurts?” Jongup brushed his fingers through Daehyun’s hair. “And you have a temper, don’t you dare go after that man, he’ll what's coming to him and when he does, then you can do as you please. Anyway, from the sound of it, seems like you knew this was going to happen, is that why you were all cuddly?”

“Even though I am fallen, we cannot reveal people’s fates to them, I know I won’t lose you, but I am still scared I will,” Daehyun was going to off himself if the waterworks started again. “Anyways, you have a choice, to live or die; I won’t influence you or tell you what life has in store for you if you choose life.”

“Actually, I’m thinking about how trippy it would be attend my own funeral; do you think it would be weird if my flowers were lavender roses, heliotropes, violets, and gardenias?” Jongup tapped his chin as if in deep thought. “Would it be weird if I planned my own funeral? Could we spread my ashes in a flower field? We need some old school Chris Brown before he was a jerk as the funeral music.”

“What are you…” Then it dawned on him exactly what Jongup as saying. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Why wait? Sure some people will be sad, but, I don’t want to get old and wrinkly while you stay eternally beautiful,” He smiled and Daehyun could cry again, but they’d be happy tears this time. “Can I see my mom first?”

“Yes, I…that’s fine, whatever you want.”

 

* * *

 

 

Daehyun planned the funeral as Jongup has instructed, spread his ashes amongst a flower field, then returned to his kingdom where he waited patiently for his sweet flower prince. He told Jongup he could visit his mother for as long as he wished. In the meantime, he had loaded himself up with work as he ignored the concerned looks of Youngjae and Junhong, anything to help keep his mind off the fear that he may not ever see Jongup again.

He completed one room, a large room, with flowers, a pond, and all the little ducks Jongup could see whenever wanted to. He wanted at least one room Jongup could escape too in this dark, cold abyss; someone who embodied the sun like Jongup only deserved the best. He suddenly felt hands cover his eyes and he grunted.

“Look, Youngjae, Junhong, now is not the time; I need to make sure everything is prepared for when Jongup gets here.”

“Oh, well, fine I guess I’ll leave,” The hands left his eyes and Daehyun whipped around quickly then pulled Jongup into a strong, long embrace and buried his face into his neck. Jongup smiled and played with the purple strands of his hair. “I’ve finally come home, my King, were you lonely?”

“The loneliest, but you’re home and now everything is perfect,” He stepped back and gently tugged Jongup into the room. “This is for you, do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful, but I want to explore the rest of my new home.”

“You have eternity to do so, it’s not all scary and horrible like you think, but you can learn all about it as we go.”

“Wow, me, the pastel prince, now the Queen of Hell, life goals I guess.”

“Wait, you’re missing something,” Daehyun pulled golden flower crown from thin air and placed it atop Jongup’s head. “Now you’re officially Queen of Hell.”

“And more importantly yours for eternity.”

Daehyun just smiled and took Jongup into the room where they fed ducks and basked in the warmth of the artificial sun. He did so many awful things, destroyed lives, ruined so many things, but he was still blessed with someone like Jongup. He would treat him so gently, carefully, love him so tenderly, and protect him and his heart. It was the least he could do for the man who made his dull, drab, existence, explode with color.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! wrote it to take a break from my daeup past lives au i'm writing, i'm like 45 pages in on it and i want death. 
> 
> *lucifer means morning star, the planet of venus, or as an adjective light bringer. in greco-roman civilization, the morning star was personified and considered a pagan god.  
> *ramiel mean thunder of god and is a fallen watcher and angel who can resurrect people from the dead  
> *zelos is a greek god who personified dedication, emulation, eager rivalry, envy, jealousy, and zeal, his roman counter part was associated with the seven deadly sins, he was essential in service to the greek god zeus.  
> you can find an edit/mood board I made for this fic here: http://himchannie-tokki.tumblr.com/post/170714220067/okay-just-dont-leave-me-please-i-wont


End file.
